E-Ma
by 5TenDays
Summary: Swanqueen meets Wall-E. Add a little family fluff to that and this is the result.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody. If you are one of the few interested in my other stories (from a different fandom) I apologize for not updating those. I spent sometime lately trying to do that and this is what happened instead. But I haven't abandoned them, so if someone out there is still interested in those please let me know._

_ About this story. It's short because I wanted to make sure it had some kind of ending before I started uploading. Having said that, and maybe for that same reason it is a little short. I might add to it if I see people/someone likes it._

* * *

Emma was tired. Lucy, her daughter, was sick the same day that Regina had late night at work scheduled.

While with Regina their little girl would become a very calm cuddler (so much so that it always reminded her of a baby koala), with her that same girl turned moody and demanding. Her wife somehow transmitted a sense of peace and calm into Lucy that she was unable to replicate. Even if a small part of her was envious of their connection she could still empathize with her daughter, Regina had that effect on her as well. She was their safe haven. She brought with her a sense of security and protection that she have never had the privilege of having before. All of that was missing now, and that created the monster that was "Winy Lucy" (yes they had a name for this type of situations)

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" The little girl called.

"One second sweetie" Said Emma from the kitchen where she was re-heating some chicken soup.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Apparently her daughter was having non of that. The little monster refused to wait for whatever it is she wanted this time.

Emma decided to take the soup as it was, hoping that even if it wasn't at the right temperature that it was at least warm enough to eat.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Lucy called once again, while Emma was already on her way to the bedroom.

The blonde was exhausted and, with a headache threatening to make an appearance, her first instinct was to reprimand her daughter. But once she got to the bedroom door and saw her, all the anger and frustration went away to be replaced with concern. She looked so small, granted the fact that she was in the large bed that Emma shared with Regina didn't help to avoid this, but she suddenly looked very fragile in Emma's eyes and this ignited in her a fierce need to protect her. She looked even younger than her four years of age.

Emma left the tray where she was carrying the meal on top of of her nightstand and went to touch her daughters forehead. She was a little warm but nothing too serious.

"What's wrong sweety? Is there something you need? Are you feeling worse?" Although she was pretty sure Lucy was getting better, self-doubts grew within her when she had to face one of these situations on her own. She usually trusted Regina and the experience her wife had gained while raising Henry for this. That's not to say she always left everything in the other woman's hands, but one look at those brown eyes and she knew that she wasn't alone in all of this. Those eyes and that look were her security blanket every time guilt (for the reason that took her to this lack of experience) and self-doubt started to creep on her.

Hearing the concern in her mother's tone, Lucy made a pause. She looked like someone that's trying to decide if what they are about to say is out of place or not.

"A s..." She finally said. But it was barely a whisper and Emma was not able to understand.

"What honey?" Emma asked and that's when she saw it, the guilt in her daughter's eyes. If there's one thing that Regina and her agreed on is that they didn't want Lucy to ever feel guilty to ask for something. They didn't want her to have to live through that like they did so many times while growing up. "It's ok, you can tell me"

"A... a story" Said Lucy in a still frightful tone.

"A story ah?" Asked her mother while showing the most encouraging smile that she could produce. "I'll tell you what, I'll tell you a story if you have some of this soup. Do we have a deal, tiny monster?" Said Emma tickling her lightly.

Lucy could only nod while a big smile started to show on her tiny face.

* * *

After having some of the soup, Lucy was more than ready for her story.

"Ok Luce. What book do you want tonight? "Oh, The places you'll go"?"

"No" She said firmly.

The blonde was really surprised as that was Lucy's favorite, so much so that Emma could probably recite it word by word by now with out the need to open a single page. "No? What will it be then?"

"You"

"Me?" This was getting weirder by the minute.

"You tell me a story"

"Oh I see. Are you sure you want that? I'm not sure I'll be very good telling a story"

"Yes" Said the little girl and Emma could see the winy monster about to make an appearance. She couldn't allow that to happen.

"Ok. Here we go... Story... Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere we go..." Yes, she was stalling while looking for something to talk about after this unexpected development.

"So... Mmm... Once upon a time... there was this... this... mmm... robot".

"A robot?" Lucy didn't look happy about this first revelation.

In those precious few seconds Emma realized she needed a protagonist. Who was she supposed to choose? A princess? She had met some of them and she was sure she wanted a better role model for her child. She wanted her daughter to become someone that could defend herself if needed, she wanted her daughter to be a hero not a damsel in distress. Of course, someone could argue Snow was different but she didn't want to tell a romantic story involving her parents. Yuck.

Granted, when trying to involve robot-cars and a hero saving earth from robot aliens in the story she took it too far. Lucy wasn't Henry. Time to change the tune then.

"Yes. A robot. Once upon a time there was a tiny robot called... Ma" It was not very inventive, she could accept that. But after having a little voice calling for her like that all day long, it was stuck in her brain.

Lucy raised her little eyebrow at this. What Lucy couldn't master yet was the evil glare that went with it. So while Regina made it look scary and imposing, Lucy made it look cute. Even taking that into account, It was incredible how much like her other mother the kid looked when doing this and Emma couldn't help but love them both even more for it. A simple eyebrow raise and Emma's heart was a goner.

"Ma? That's the robot's name?" Asked Lucy disapprovingly.

"Who's telling the story, little monster?"

"You"

"Exactly, so have a little patience and it will all reveal itself" She answered with a move of hands close to what a magician would do, while internally trying to find a way to fix this mess of a story. 'Stick with what you know' she told herself. But what did she know?. Well, she knew herself.

"Once upon a time there was a tiny robot called MA, E-MA."

Her daughter seemed to get the meaning of this change and a smile showed on her face as a sign of approval.

"E-MA was created in a ship by humans. You see the earth was really dirty, so dirty and full of trash that people couldn't live there anymore. So they created E-MA to clean the earth, to save the world. She was suppose to save them all"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: First of all, thank you to those who took the time to comment. Those comments encouraged me to post. Some of the reviews made me realize maybe I wasn't clear enough about the length of this story. There are other 3 short chapters written for this story, making a total of 4. I'm still not sure if I should add more E-MA on top of that. I'll let you be the judges of that. _

_Someone asked for adorableness?  
_

* * *

"_E-MA was created in a ship by humans. You see the earth was really dirty, so dirty and full of trash that people couldn't live there anymore. So they created E-MA to clean the earth, to save the world. She was suppose to save them all"_

"How?"

"Well I guess that to explain that I will have to tell you a little more about how E-MA looked like. She was a robot that wasn't very big for robot standards, maybe tall like you. What she was was strong, she could compact a big amount of trash into a very small cube" She showed this by opening both her arms as wide as her arms would go and then closing them into the shape of a really small cube. Lucy opened her eyes real big, seemingly impressed by this information. Some could argue that she was taking too many creating licenses, but if that made her little girl happy then so be it.

"E-MA's propose was to make so many cubes that in 28 years they believed she would end with all the trash across the earth and in this way they would then be able to return and live on it once again. Knowing this, they left her there to complete her mission."

"And then what happened?"

"Well, the first couple of years E-MA just made cubes. But then she started to get bored of always doing the same thing. So she started to collect things."

"Like what?"

"Anything that would catch her eye really. Bubble wrappers, light bulbs, kitchen utensils. If she found an interesting object she would take it back to her home. She had her favorites of course, she had found an old human jacket and adapted it so she could wear it herself" Emma at first thought this comment a clever idea.

"Was she cold?" But then she realized Lucy seemed suddenly sad about the prospect of E-MA suffering. She couldn't allow that.

"No sweetie, robots don't get cold. But you see, when she was created E-MA was painted a shiny yellow and after a couple of years of working outside she was getting dirty, that's why she decided she needed a jacket."

"Oh" This apparently sounded like a very logic explanation to her four year old, that was suddenly calm again.

"She also found some old tapes"

"Tapes? What are tapes?" She kept forgetting how young her daughter was and how some references didn't apply to her.

"CDs?" Her daughter was still looking at her oddly.

"She found music. Every piece of music she could find, every new song she stored it"

"Cool"

"Some of the music E-MA had found was in videos coming from different movies. And E-MA would spend a lot of her time seeing these movies and dreaming she could dance like others did in those."

"Like in "Beauty and the Beast"?" Asked Lucy full of hope.

"Yes, exactly she used to watch "Beauty and the Beast" and wish she could dance like they did"

"And then what happened?"

"Then more years went by. E-MA kept making cubes and watching "Beauty and the Beast", but she was starting to feel lonely. She wished she had someone to dance with."

"Poor E-MA"

"Yes, humans have forgotten all about her. They were busy looking other ways to save the planet. Because trash wasn't the planet's only problem, the other problem was that the humans had killed all the plants"

"Noooooooo" The little one grabbed the quilt that surrounded her with all the strength her little hands allowed her. It was interesting for the blonde to see how involved the little brunette was getting in the story, how intensely she lived every new development.

"Yes, so now the humans were trying to find any plant that might have survived to use it to make many more new plants grow. So you know what they did?"

"No" Answered the little girl curious.

"They built another robot which propose was to find plants. It was a Rare Ecolife Graphic Identification and Authentication system. But you know how they called it?"

The girl denied with her head.

"They called it REGINA"

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Mommy"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I want to thank all those who commented. Not only because I really enjoy reading those comments, but because I think that they encourage new people to give this story a try._

_ Stargazer-Aika, I really haven't thought about including M.O. Do you think I should? I wonder if other people agree with you._

_There's something else I wanted to ask all of you. I have a picture of E-MA and R.E.G.I.N.A. Should I add it as a cover image or do you prefer to discover how they look as you read the story/ imagine it?_

* * *

"_Mommy!"_

"_Yes, Mommy" _

Emma couldn't help but be amazed every time she heard that word coming from her daughter's voice in reference to her wife. She knew a lot of people couldn't understand, couldn't see Regina as a "Mommy" but she knew better. She knew Regina and couldn't help but be grateful every day that that woman was a mother to both of her children. If she was grateful before, after seeing how well Henry turned out in spite of her own absence and all that happened in their lives once she came back. Now, knowing all that she knew and having had the privilege of witnessing some of the most tender moment between Regina and Lucy (From the first time Regina held their baby to now seeing how much Lucy wanted to be like her wife, sometimes even going as far as trying to dress like her.) she thanked God, the heavens, faith and magic, everyone and everything that could have a part in allowing her to be a part of this family. Because in the end that's what hearing "Mommy" meant to Emma: Family. Regina gave Emma a family, her family in every way possible, with everything that word implied.

"And then E-MA met Mommy?" That finally brought the blond back from her thoughts. She subtlety cleaned a tear that have managed to escape and then continued on.

"Not so fast little munchkin. First you need to know that since the time E-MA was created until the moment R.E.G.I.N.A was a lot of years had gone by. So R.E.G.I.N.A and E-MA were very different"

"How?"

"Well, do you remember our old toaster?"

"The one that you broke?"

"I was fixing it! I didn't..." She stopped herself realizing how ridiculous it was to be having this argument with her four year old. "The point is, do you remember how that toaster looked like?"

"Old?" The girl asked in that innocent way only little kids can.

"Sturdy" Says the blonde as a way to defend the by now long gone toaster.

"Like your car?"

"What?" At first she's confused by the change in topic, but then she remembered defending the Bug from Regina's constant teasing using that same word. "Right. That's how E-MA was like, like my car. On the outside she might look a little old and rusty, maybe her paint was not brand new. But on the inside she's strong and reliable. You could count on her to get the job done."

"Like you" That brings a smile to Emma's face, and she can't help but kiss her daughter's head.

"That's right kiddo. But as I said before R.E.G.I.N.A was different, she wass brand new, the latest model, like mommy's coffee machine"

"Awww" The blonde knew how much that machine impressed Lucy. She had heard her daughter say countless times how she wanted to be a grown up to drink what mommy drinks, although she guessed that had more to do with admiring Regina than the machine.

"R.E.G.I.N.A was all black and shiny. And while E-MA was shaped more like a cube with... remember that time we went to the mountains and some wheels were different there?"

"Like Henry's truck toy?" The toy in question was actually a tank, but Emma was more than happy with her daughter not understanding the difference between the two.

"Exactly. Well Emma had those kind of wheels, while R.E.G.I.N.A didn't need wheels because she could fly" Hearing this Lucy opened her eyes like saucers and if she weren't trying to sound important and impressive she would have had a laugh.

"Now that you know all that, we can continue. Since she was created R.E.G.I.N.A knew inside of her that she was a great robot. Some would have called her conceited, but the fact was that she was a very good robot and she just wanted to be able prove it. So when she found out that her sole mission was to find a plant she was disappointed"

"Why?"

"Because she didn't understand how important her mission was, how that plant could end up saving everybody's lives. She thought she could be doing better, bigger things using her skills and that made her mad. But she decided that she was going to do a great job finding that plant, such a great job that she was going to prove to everybody how good she was."

"And she did?" Asked her daughter eagerly.

"Did she?" Corrected Emma, it was a habit that she had unwillingly picked up from her wife.

"Did she?" Repeated Lucy with a huff, a very Emma-like one.

"Well, she got to earth with the firm decision of finding the plant faster than anybody else but the first thing she found instead was E-MA".


	4. Chapter 4

"_Well, she got to earth with the firm decision of finding the plant faster than anybody else but the first thing she found instead was E-MA"._

"R.E.G.I.N.A's mission consisted of flying over every part of the land, scan it and see if there were any plants there. While she was busy scanning, some movement distracted her."

"E-MA?"

"Yes. But let's go back a little bit so I can tell you about the first time E-MA saw R.E.G.I.N.A"

The little girl was confused at that. She thought that that was what she was about to hear. But before she could said anything about it, her mother kept going.

"Like I'd said before E-MA had spent several years alone with only her music and movies as company. But she dreamed to have someone she could interact with. One day while she was making some cubes she found a cricket."

"A cricket? Like a bug?" She made a disgusted face. 'Like mother like daughter' the blonde thought amused.

"Yes, a little cricket. Well, it might have been a cockroach. E-MA wasn't really sure what it was, because she didn't have a lot of knowledge about insects. What she did know is that it was the first living being that she had ever seen in person and she couldn't be more excited about it. So even though E-MA couldn't talk to the... cricket, it made her feel less lonely. In her head she even gave him a name, she called him Archie"

"Like Pongo's Doctor?"

"Yes, honey just like that" It was funny how in Lucy's mind Pongo was the important one and Archie was just his companion.

Lucy made a face at this. "What wrong? Why the face little monster?"

"Don't like it" Says the little brunette with a pout.

"What don't you like?" She made a pause trying to read into her daughter's attitude "The name? You don't like the name?" He daughter nodded.

"What would you like the little cricket's name to be?" When her daughter didn't answer she decided to take a chance "How about... Henry?"

"Enry!"

"Henry it is then. Where were we?... Oh right, so E-MA started to spend some of her time following Henry around. She would focus so much in following Henry that she could sometimes lose track of everything else. And that's how E-MA ended up meeting R.E.G.I.N.A for the first time. On one of her chases Henry guided her towards a new area and that was the place where the ship that was bringing R.E.G.I.N.A landed."

"And then they met and lived happily ever after?" Apparently Lucy couldn't wait for E-MA and R.E.G.I.N.A to get together.

"It wasn't that easy, sweetie. Let me tell you how it happened. The first time E-MA saw R.E.G.I.N.A, she was running from inside the ho... I mean R.E.G.I.N.A flew from inside the ship and that's when E-MA saw her. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. R.E.G.I.N.A was like nothing E-MA had ever seen before. And even knowing that, E-MA couldn't help but think R.E.G.I.N.A was... perfect"

Perhaps it was the dreamy tone in her mother's tone what pushed Lucy to ask. "Why?"

That interruption forced the blond to refocus on the situation. "Why what Luce?"

"Why's R.E.G.I.N.A perfect?"

Emma couldn't help but smile at that question and her first instinct was to think 'She just is'. But then she wondered how could she answer that question truthfully, how could she explain what Regina meant to her, how could she tell her daughter about all those little things, that some not even acknowledged, but when combined they made her wife her perfect fit. She couldn't. But maybe she could explain some of the things that impressed her about Regina the first time.

"Well, the first thing E-MA noticed was how... shiny R.E.G.I.N.A was and how much she liked her dark... surface. But what really really impressed E-MA was how R.E.G.I.N.A moved. She was really smooth, like if she were walking over water with every step"

"Didn't she fly?" Asked the little brunette confused about what her mother was saying.

"Right, yes, what I meant is E-MA was impressed about R.E.G.I.N.A flying and staying on air while not making any noise."

"In any case, while E-MA was watching her. R.E.G.I.N.A was busy scanning the land in search for a plant, as was her mission. When E-MA tried to get closer to get a better look she bumped into something and the noise made R.E.G.I.N.A finally notice her."

"E-MA was still in awe of how beautiful R.E.G.I.N.A. was. R.E.G.I.N.A on the other hand was... Not impressed."

"Why not Ma?" Asked the little girl while yawning.

The blonde saw this, but decided to pretend she didn't and answer her anyway. "Because E-MA was not shiny like her and was a little clumsy. Also, R.E.G.I.N.A didn't think making cubes was a very impressive mission. But E-MA liked her so much that she decided she was going to prove to her that she was worth it."

"Did R.E.G.I.N.A like that?" Said the girl still fighting sleep.

"No. She wanted to get her mission done and wanted nothing to do with E-MA. But E-MA was very persistent and wouldn't stop until she could make R.E.G.I.N.A like her back. So she..." That's when she realized that her audience had finally fallen sleep.

"That she was." Said a voice from behind, a voice she could recognize anywhere.

She turned around to see her wife standing by the bedroom door, still dressed in her work clothes. Somehow managing to look impressive even at the late hour.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough" said her wife.

"Sorry about that, I know it was silly..." She started to apologize, suddenly self-conscious. But Regina interrupted her by getting close enough to give her a chaste kiss.

"Nothing to be sorry about baby. I love seeing you two like that. Besides it was very informative."

"How so?" Asked Emma who had now left the spot where she was seated on the bed, to give her wife room to tuck their child in.

While doing that Regina replied in a very practiced casual tone "For one, I found out that E-MA thinks R.E.G.I.N.A is perfect."

Emma couldn't help but blush at that and was caught by Regina in the act.

Seeing this, the brunette got up from the bed to stand next to her.

"Also... It's true" While saying this she took Emma's hand, intertwining their fingers in the process.

"What is?" She asked, but half her mind was focused on their hands fusing into one.

"E-MA got R.E.G.I.N.A to like her"

* * *

_A/N: This is the fourth chapter and you know know what it means. This is the final chapter I wrote. _

_This story was planned as family fluff with a touch of E-MA. But I guess the E-MA side of the story is really growing on some of you (and me as well). So if enough people ask for more I'll probably do it. _

_Evil Dork, there is a section of this chapter that's almost a ;) to your last comment. I hope you got that. (Comments are powerful)_

_Last but not least, I asked your thoughts about the possibility of a picture last chapter. Most of you wanted to see it. I hope you like it, let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

Her cellphone rang loudly in the sheriff's office. Emma happily went to retrieve it from the pocket of her jacket that was hanging from the back of her chair, anything that could help her endure this monotonous day was a good development.

She didn't even get the opportunity to put a word in before the voice on the other side of the line made an appearance, imposing as ever.

"Miss Swan..."

A big smile started to form on Emma's face at hearing those two words. Her wife had stopped calling her that a long time ago, except on some rare occasions. One of them being when she wanted to act sexy.

Not that Regina even needed to try, she exuded sex appeal. But early in their relationship the blonde had noticed that Regina wasn't aware of this. Sure, the brunette knew that she was good looking but she didn't seem to realize just how appealing she was. If others stopped talking and turned to look at her as soon as she stepped into a room, it was a consequence of being the Evil Queen. If people stuttered or gawked at her instead of addressing her properly it was out of cowardice or fear. She never attributed any misstep to her appeal. As a consequence, what people knew of the former Queen's sex-appeal was what came raw and unforced, what came naturally. This meant that when she was actually trying, all that could increase exponentially. Luckily for Emma, she was the only one privileged enough to witness it. Otherwise, she was sure that the fainting and heart attack rates would be through the roofs in Storybrook. Either that or she would need to request for her own shotgun permit.

"My queen..." Emma replied, her voice getting lower. Two words from this goddess and she was already ready to surrender to her wishes. But then again, If her wife wanted to have a sexy phone call who was she to deny her?

"Not now Miss Swan" The sheriff, who had being lazily slumming on her chair while daydreaming about sexy leather wearing queens, realized then that this was not her Sexy Queen calling but the Angry Queen. That was another of the exceptions that made her former title come back and it made her sit straight and concentrate.

What was the reason for this call? What had she done wrong? She needed to re-think her steps.

Had she forgotten to program the coffee maker? No, she remembers doing that last night and the coffee starting to brew this morning as she left for the early morning shift.

Did she forget to pick something from the dry-cleaners? No that was tomorrow.

Lunches? No, she made those as well before leaving the house. One for the missus and the ones for the kids.

Oh the kids. Did she forget to pick one of the kids?! She always told herself she would never be like one of those "Home Alone" parents. But no, today was Tuesday and that meant it was Regina's Mommy and daughter bonding day. Besides, if she ever forgot to pick one of her kids, knowing her wife, an angry call would be the least of her worries.

"Miss... Swan" The brunette's voice got her out of her musings and back to reality. Regina was doing that thing where she pauses before saying her former last name now. That usually means she was getting angry AND impatient with her. Problem was she still had no idea what she had done wrong.

Plan B it was then. Apologize for whatever you did wrong no matter what it is.

"Baby..."

"No, don't. Don't Baby me. I gave you a perfectly happy little girl and you somehow managed to turn my precious baby girl into a winy monster"

After hearing that Emma was able to breathe easily again, she had done nothing wrong. This was just a "Winy Lucy" moment. She almost wanted to laugh she was so relieved. Almost, but she knew better.

"Ok. Once I come back home we'll figure..." But she wasn't able to finish the phrase before being interrupted.

"No, now. I need you to fix it now. Please" She was able to hear the frustration and helplessness in her partners voice then. That's when the situation stopped to be amusing to her.

"Ok Baby. Put her on the phone" She was able to hear her wife exhale and the relief that that release carried with it. She felt proud knowing she had been able to support her wife even if not physically there.

She could hear their daughter cryings now.

"Lucy" She heard her wife call on the other side of the line.

'No' She could hear the screaming on the other side, even if coming from afar.

"Lucy, come here" Emma could tell how tense and angry Regina was becoming even if she was not raising her voice to Lucy. The blonde knew her wife always made a concious effort in trying to avoid raising her voice to any of their children, even while she needed to be strict with them.

'No!' That time, even from afar, she was able to tell the screaming was getting louder.

"Lucy Lilian Mills-Swan you will come here right now" Still while said without a raised voice, the firm and serious tone was enough to make the yelling and crying stop. The blonde wasn't sure who was she more proud of at that moment, her wife for being able to show command without breaking one of her self-imposed rules or her daughter for understanding the seriousness of the moment and stopping her temper tantrum.

"Your Ma is on the phone"

"Ma?" She heard her daughter ask while sounding on the verge of tears.

But as much as the sound broke her heart, she knew she had to refrain herself from cuddle her and reward the bad behavior. "What's going on Luce?"

'Want E-MA' Her daughter replied, making it sound like another tantrum might start.

"And that is why you were screaming and yelling at Mommy?"

"Yeah" This time the reply was more uncertain though.

"And you think that's ok?"

"No" Lucy softly admits then.

"What do you say then?" Emma knew her daughter had realized of her wrong doing but she wanted her to take one more step still.

"Sorry"

"Not to me Luce"

"Sorry Mommy"

"That's good Baby girl. Now you need to behave for Mommy and once I get home we'll see about that story, ok?"

"OK" She answered softly once again.

"Now put Mommy on the phone"

"Hey" Emma said first.

"Hey" The other replied with an uncharacteristic lack of eloquence.

"Sorry for..." The two of them started to apologize at the same time. Although as soon as they realized this they both stopped themselves.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier" The brunette said first. Not that she needed to say it. She knew how guilty her wife felt every time she was unable to hold her temper in check.

"No, I'm sorry for not helping you faster" The savior in her always seemed to get activated when her wife was concerned.

"You didn't know"

"Still..." She would always feel at fault every time she were unable to keep her wife from harm.

"You know that I..." She knew, she knew even when the other would still found difficult to pronounce the actual word. The warmth in the brunette's voice spoke louder than words.

"I know. Me too." She could feel the relief that those words, that that sentiment brought to the other woman.

"Good. Come home soon" But what the blonde heard was come back to me, come back to us. Because that's what home was for her, not the house but the people in it.

"I will" 'I'll always will' is what she wanted to say.

* * *

A/N: E-Ma is coming next chapter. I have a scene in mind that I would like to see/write from the movie. But if there is one in particular you would like to see let me know. Otherwise I'm afraid I might miss it.


	6. Chapter 6

When Emma woke up the first thing she saw was an eye right next to her own excrutinicing her. This would have been a scary sight if she weren't so used to it by now.

"Morning Luce" She said with a raspy voice that marked the few hours of good sleep she had been able to have after her late night shift the previous night.

She heard a tiny "Hi" followed by some giggles. While her eyes where still fighting to remain open or to open up again to be more precise, she heard a second voice coming from farther away.

"Lucy, what did I tell you about waking your Ma?" It was funny, years ago when Henry was younger and had first started calling her that, she wasn't sold on it. While it was nice to be recognised as one, it felt less next to Regina's Mom. However any conflicted feelings she might have had died the day Lucy said it as her first word. She knew right then and there she was meant to be a Ma and wouldn't change it for anything. Apparently she was not the only one that had completely embraced the use of the monicker by now.

"I didn't!" Lucy was quick to argue.

"That includes getting in the bed and extremely close while she is still sleeping and you know it" Their daughter would have no concept of personal space when wanting somebody to do what she expected of them. And although she found it cute this time, Emma refrained from laughing. Not only because her daughter needed to learn certain boundaries but also because she did not want to step over her wife's authority.

"Sorry" Came the timid reply from their daughter.

"Good. Now go wash your hands. Breakfast is ready"

Even with her eyes closed, the blonde could hear the smile on her wife's voice and sweet tone towards their little girl.

After hearing tiny step walking away a voice that she would never grow tired of greeted her "Morning beautiful"

"Hey" That woman still held the power to turn her monosilabic even after all these years and she knew it if the chuckle that followed her single word was something to go by.

Regina went inside their bedroom then and moved next to her. "I apologise about Lucy. She came without me noticing while I was busy making breakfast" She told her and then gave her a small kiss.

"Mhmm that's ok" She said while still savouring that simple kiss. But apparently her stomach had other ideas and it made its presence known.

"Ok then. I was going to ask if you were ready for breakfast. I guess I don't even need to ask" The brunette told her while helping her stand up.

* * *

Once breakfast was over. Emma and Lucy went to the family living room while Regina took the oportunity to finish some work related issues.

As soon as they were alone again and her mother decided to ask her what she wanted to do, Lucy went straight to the point "E-MA!"

"What did we talk about yesterday Luce?"

Luckily her daughter seemed to understand what she was talking about rather quickly and her demenour changer accordingly "E-MA story please?"

"That's better. So what do you want to hear about Baby girl?"

"E-ma and mommy dancing!"

"OK. But you know it wasn't that easy for E-ma to convince R.E.G.I.N.A. to dance with her, right?"

"It wasn't?"

"No, someone as special as Gina would never be as easy to convince. But you need to know, the good ones are worth fighting for. So if a worthy someone thinks you're really special they will fight for you. That's what E-ma did, she fought for Regina"

"How?"

"So let me tell you...


End file.
